Pedrinha Maldita!
by Kahhh
Summary: Como os personagens do anime Naruto, One Piece e Fairy Tail agiriam se tropeçassem numa misera e inocente pedrinha.


**SINOPSE: **Como os personagens do anime Naruto, One Piece e FairyTail agiriam se tropeçassem numa misera e inocente pedrinha.

**DISCLAIMER** personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail) e Eichiro Oda (One Piece), mas o enredo É OBRA MINHA!

**N/A:**Essa fanfic surgiu do nada na minha cabeça, então decidi escreve-la apenas para divertir aqueles que apreciam os animes One Piece, Fairy Tail e Naruto. Não citei todos porque a fic iria ficar muito grande e não tenho a intenção de deixar como longa, quem sabe um dia eu escreva outra fanfic dessas com os personagens secundários.  
Espero que todos gostem dessa fanfic louca!  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**MALDITA PEDRINHA!**

* * *

Quem já tropeçou numa coisinha dessas sabe muito bem o quanto é terrível! Aquela dorzinha chata estressa qualquer um. Você grita, xinga, chora, uma loucura só! Imaginem nossos queridos e famosos personagens tropeçando numa inocente pedrinha. Ela permanece no meio do caminho, estática, preparada para arrancar alguns tampões e gritos de dor.

Quem será nossa primeira vítima? Que tal os personagens de One Piece? O que Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro e Sanji irão fazer quando chutar a coitada da pedra? Vamos conferir:

_**Luffy**__ estava incomodado com seu estômago que roncava alto, estava morrendo de fome e a única coisa que tinha em sua mente era CARNE, nada mais que isso. Tropeçou na pedrinha, claro que ele não sentiu nada, seu corpo era de borracha oras! Encarou a coitadinha e agachou-se, segurando-ana ponta dos dedos._

_- O que faz aqui sozinha? – Silêncio mortal – Hum... Parece ser gostosa... - Colocou a pedra na boca (o que a fome não faz, meu Deus?), mas logo cuspiu para fora – ARRGHH! TEM GOSTO DE TERRA! QUE NOJO!_

Nosso querido chapéu de palha quando sente fome é uma máquina mortífera: mastiga, morde, devora, engole qualquer coisinha aparentemente saborosa que surgir a sua frente, mas infelizmente teve muito azar com a inocente pedrinha.

* * *

_**Nami **__segurava um mapa nas mãos, indícios de um tesouro faziam seus olhos brilharem de emoção. Tropeçou na pedra, o chute foi tão forte que seu chinelo acabou por arrebentar a alça. Enfurecida, chutou novamente a pedra, sem se importar com o tampão de seu dedo e as estrelinhas que surgiram._

_- Sua idiota! Sai do meu caminho! – Observava a pedrinha voar longe - Você me deve um chinelo!_

Todos nós sabemos que essa ruiva, quando esta estressada, ninguém consegue lidar com ela, imagina uma mísera pedra que agora lhe deve um chinelo, pobrezinha, será cobrada todos os dias de sua inútil vidinha pacata.

* * *

_**Robin**__ explorava o lugar, olhava de um lado para o outro a procura de poneglifos, não viu a pedrinha e tropeçou. Apenas um "Ai" surgiu de seus lábios. _

_- Hum... Pena que não é parte de alguma ruina relativamente histórica... – Virou as costas para a pedrinha – Não perco tempo com porcarias!_

Robin sabe agir rudemente às vezes, sua paixão por arqueologia fez com que a pedrinha caísse em depressão, tadinha, acabou com a moral da pedrinha.

* * *

_**Chopper **__observava cada folha das plantas medicinais da ilha porque precisavam de remédios, sem perceber a pedrinha, acabou por tropeçar nela. Como seu instinto médico falou mais alto, foi salvar a pedrinha._

_- Você está bem? - *Cri... Cri* - Te machuquei? – Acho que não foi bem a pedra que se machucou, bastou olhar para baixo e ver o estrago que a danada fez – AHHHH, SEU CORAÇÃO NÃO ESTÁ BATENDO, EU SOU UM ASSASSINO!_

Você deve estar se perguntando: como assim Chopper foi salvar uma pedra? Pois bem, pelo jeito Chopper não estava em seu estado mental normal naquele momento. Perdidão nas DORGAS.

* * *

_**Usopp, **__como sempre, fazia seu discurso como capitão no meio da mata, todo orgulhoso. Não viu a pedrinha e tropeçou._

_- Aiiiiiiii meu dedinho... Que dooor... – Lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos – Salve seu capitão, ele está ferido por culpa de um inimigo perigoso que o atacou! Fujam para as montanhas!_

A imaginação de Usopp às vezes me assusta, ele sonha tão alto em ser capitão da tripulação que enxergou aquela pedrinha solitária como um inimigo mortal e perigoso. Cuidado pessoal, pode ser contagioso.

* * *

_**Sanji **__havia preparado um prato muito atrativo com caranguejos e ostras, estava ansioso para que Nami e Robin provassem. Tropeçou na pedra, fazendo com que tudo viesse abaixo. Arregalou os olhos em espanto ao ver o caranguejo e ostras espalhados pelo chão._

_- Sua maldita de merda... – Chutou a coitadinha da pedra para longe – Isso é pela Nami-san e Robin-san._

Sanji sempre foi um pervertido, a pedrinha não teve culpa de sua distração e muito menos pelo instinto tarado. Pobre pedra.

* * *

_**Zoro **__caminhava com a cara amarrada a procura dos companheiros que saíram e não retornaram. Tropeçou na pedra, rangeu os dentes de raiva e segurou no cabo de uma de suas espadas._

_- Essa minha espada, além de cortar aço, também destrói pedras – Passou a lâmina da espada cortando a coitadinha da pedra – Não fique mais no meu caminho, sua miserável! _

Zoro não consegue se conter quando o assunto é cortar, fatiar, estraçalhar e o diabo a quatro, pena que a pedrinha foi uma de suas vítimas. _Au revoar_, pedrinha!

* * *

Os personagens de One Piece até que se saíram bem. E quanto aos membros da Guilda mais atrapalhada e barulhenta de Magnólia: FairyTail, principalmente se tratando de Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy e Erza? Agora vamos nos divertir com esse grupo animado e louco.

Sinto muito pedrinha, mas não queria estar na sua pele.

_**Lucy **__estava cansada de aturar Natsu e Happy o dia todo por causa das brincadeiras infantis. Tropeçou na pedra e deu uma parada brusca, sentindo a pontinha do dedo latejar e olhou pra ela com uma careta nada bonita._

_- Você acabou de quebrar minha unha do pé! – Massageava o dedo dolorido com lágrimas nos olhos – Deixei de pagar meu aluguel pra dar um trato nessas unhas! Olha só pra isso! Sua malvada! Se eu for despejada a culpa é sua!_

A vaidade da loirinha problemática é maior do que qualquer coisa, colocando até a culpa na pedra por não pagar o aluguel, que maldade para com a coitada. Lucy, sua inadimplente!

* * *

_**Erza **__experimentava uma de suas novas armaduras, mas estava muito pesado e fazia de tudo para se manter em pé. Se conseguisse essa dádiva, aquela armadura seria capaz de destruir e anular qualquer ataque. Enquanto tentava se equilibrar com a armadura no corpo, não prestou atenção onde pisava e acabou tropeçando na pedrinha, óbvio que ela caiu, principalmente com todo aquele peso._

_- Seu verme sujo! Quando levantar daqui eu acabo com a sua raça! – Fazia de tudo para se levantar, sem êxito – SOCORRO!_

Xiii... Será que alguém vai ajudar nossa magnifica Titânia? Vai ficar daquele jeito até quando? Dias. Meses. Pobre Erza, derrotada por uma pedrinha medíocre.

* * *

_**Gray**__ fugia de Juvia, não aguentava mais ver a maga apaixonada segui-lo por todo o lugar. Durante essa fuga, tropeçou na pedrinha. Encarou a coitadinha com fúria._

_- Sua insignificante... – Congelou a pedrinha e saiu correndo mancando, deixando para trás apenas um pedregulho transparente e brilhante pelo caminho._

Como Gray é malvado, a pedrinha não tem culpa se as mulheres vivem aos seus pés, a pobrezinha só estava ali na hora errada e no momento errado, agora a coitadinha é quem paga o pato? Mas Juvia também tropeçou na danada, que além de ter se transformado em gelo, agora descia bueiro a baixo. _Bye_... _Bye_!

* * *

_**Happy **__carregava por entre seus braços um peixe muito saboroso, estava disposto a dá-lo de presente para Charlie, escolheu até uma fita vermelha para enfeitar o peixe. Tropeçou na pedrinha e o peixe caiu no chão. Happy apenas olhou para a pedra com um olhar nada satisfeito._

_- Por sua culpa vou ter que pegar outro peixe – Estufou o peito, todo orgulhoso – Tem sorte de ser menor que eu, senão ia ver só uma coisa. Aye!_

Happy além de fofo ficava feliz quando se deparava com algo menor que ele, principalmente quando ameaçava, sem se importar se é uma pedra ou não. Pobrezinha, ter que suportar esse bando de malucos não é fácil.

* * *

_**Natsu **__caminhava alegremente ansioso pela nova missão que Erza escolhera, tropeçou na pedrinha e a encarou com um ponto de interrogação na face totalmente confuso. Mas logo um sorrisão se estampou._

_- AHAA! Que pedrinha legal! – Segurou a pedra observando "seus traços", sorriu travesso e chamas envolveram a coitada da pedrinha, que virou pó – Ops!_

Natsu seu malvado, como pôde torrar a pedrinha, coitada. _Adios_, pedrinha!

* * *

Bom, os membros mais famosos de FairyTail também se saíram bem, e por incrível que pareça a Erza ainda continua caída no mesmo lugar, rolando de um lado para outro tentando se levantar, ainda. Torçam por ela!

Que tal escolhermos alguns personagens de Naruto? Como Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi vão agir com a mísera pedra? Vamos lá nos divertir com esse time de loucos, afinal, nossa pedrinha ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente. Boa sorte, pedrinha!

_**Sakura **__segurava em suas mãos uma caixa cheia de remédios e antídotos. Tropeçou na pedrinha. A dor era tanta que apenas colocou a caixa no chão se remoendo._

_- Sua... Sua... Logo minha unha encravada – Deu um soco violento no chão rachando o solo, e a pedrinha sumiu sem deixar vestígios – Apodreça no inferno!_

Alguém já teve a tremenda infelicidade de tropicar logo com o dedo que possui uma unha ridiculamente encravada, se já, com certeza conheceu nosso universo, aproveita e entra pra Nasa, vai ficar milionário.

* * *

_**Naruto **__após saborear um delicioso ramén, infelizmente, se deparou com a pedrinha malvada no meio do caminho e acabou tropeçando._

_- Ui! Datebayo! – Sorriu para a pedrinha dando um tchauzinho._

Até em situações doloridas Naruto mantém seu bom e velho humor, a pedrinha agradece por isso.

* * *

_**Kakashi **__estava atrasado de novo, desculpas esfarrapadas eram o que não faltava. Tropeçou na pedra e apenas olhou para trás. Ficou observando a pedrinha com a mão no queixo._

_- Hum... Acho que consegui outra desculpa além do "gato preto" ou "me perdi no caminho da vida"_

Quem dera se essas desculpas do Kakashi dessem certo na vida real, todo mundo viveria feliz e atrasado.

* * *

_**Sasuke**__, após um treino árduo resolveu descansar um pouco, e, antes de se sentar para relaxar os músculos, tropeçou na inocente pedra. Girou os olhos com ódio._

_- Seres deprimentes como você não merecem estar nesse mundo. Sofra com sua própria amargura, infeliz! – Deixou a pedrinha em cinzas quando a atingiu com o Shidori._

Sasuke impiedoso como sempre, tadinha da pedrinha, mais uma vez transformou-se em pó.

* * *

Ia parar a fanfic por aqui, dar uma trégua para nossa pedrinha, mas um grupo de vilões não podia deixar passar batido: a Akatsuki. Todos nós estamos curiosos em saber como eles agiriam diante de uma pedrinha, então vamos lá:

_**Konan **__esperava o retorno de Pein, ele havia saído para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais e até agora não voltou. Cansou de esperar e decidiu procurá-lo, mas tropeçou na pedrinha que chegou a estalar o dedo._

_- Gostaria de saber por que essa pedra ainda está aqui? Pedi várias vezes para que tirassem. Acabei de me machucar, mas poderia ter sido outra pessoa._

Konan sempre calma, mas naquele momento isso era óbvio, pensava tanto em Pein que nem ligou para a dor aguda e nem para pedra. Comemore, pedrinha!

* * *

_**Zetsu**__ só prestava para fazer uma coisa: bisbilhotara vida dos outros (fofoqueiro de uma figa). Em uma dessas "vigias", o Akatsuki acabou tropeçando na pedra, ouve uma discussão tensa:_

_- Não chute a pedra – __**Porque não deveria? Essa desgraçada esta no caminho – **__Mas não precisa fazer isso, deixa ela quieta no lugar – __**Diz isso porque não foi você quem tropeçou – **__Por acaso isso importa? – __**Importa sim, isso está doendo! – **__Morra com sua dor! – __**Vai pro inferno!**_

Céus! Fiquei com pena da pedra agora, era melhor ser chutada logo para longe do que ficar ouvindo esses dois discutindo.

* * *

_**Itachi **__estava sentando sobre uma rocha observando o esconderijo, ao se levantar na intenção de sair dali, tropeçou na mísera pedrinha. Imaginem a cara que o Itachi fez assim que encarou a coitada? Pois é, vou deixar por conta de vocês._

_- Amaterasu! – Preferiu torrar a pedrinha a mandá-la para o submundo._

Pedrinha azarada. Atravessou o caminho logo de Itachi, meus pêsames.

* * *

_**Tobi **__caminhava alegre com um saquinho de pirulitos todo feliz, infelizmente acabou chutando com vontade a pedra. Estrelas de várias cores surgiram diante de seus olhos que agora estavam esbugalhados._

_- AAAHHHHH QUE DOOORR! Tobi é um bom garoto. Tobi não fez nada pra ninguém. Tobi quer os pirulitos de volta!_

Tadinho do Tobi, nem sequer culpou a pedrinha "Toby is a good boy".

* * *

_**Sasori **__montava mais uma de suas marionetes que foram destruídas durante uma luta. Ao pegar uma das ferramentas, para o seu azar, tropeçou na pedrinha. Ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal e assustador._

– _Por sua culpa vou ter consertar meu dedo! Não duvide da minha arte! Maldita! – Chutou pra longe._

Sasori não sente dor, é apenas uma marionete, mas a pedrinha foi capaz de danificar um de seus dedos com o tropicão, eita pedrinha danada.

* * *

_**Kakuzu **__mantinha um sorrisão nos lábios enquanto contava o dinheiro que conseguiu após trocar um dos corpos que assassinara. Distraído, tropeçou na medíocre pedrinha, e acabou derrubando todo o dinheiro no chão, esquecendo-se totalmente onde parou na contagem. Com ódio, chutou a pedrinha que cortou o céu com a força do chute._

_- Vai atrapalhar outro, sua filha da puta!_

Parece que Kakuzu aprendeu a falar palavrão por andar demais com o Hidan, coitado.

* * *

_**Kisame **__alimentava seus tubarões antes de começar o treino. Ao término, quando deu seu primeiro passo para sair, acabou tropeçando na danadinha que vive no caminho dos outros aleijando seus dedos. Ele apenas pegou a pedra e jogou para o tubarão que engoliu._

_- Vadia! _

Kisame, olha por onde anda. Foi você que cruzou no caminho da pedra, não ela! Seu malvado e sem coração. Devolva-me a pedrinha, ainda preciso dela!

* * *

_**Pein **__retornava para o esconderijo quando tropeçou na pedrinha - a mesma que arrancou o tampão do dedo de Konan - e olhou para ela com aquela carranca séria._

_- Ainda não tiraram essa pedra da entrada, bando de vagabundos – Olhou para o pé e uma tampa de foça era nítida - Você chama isso de dor? – Chutou a coitada de novo levando consigo os torrões de terra e um certo tampão._

Ninguém melhor que Pein para falar sobre sentir dor, então será que ele sentiu quando tropeçou? Hum...

* * *

_**Orochimaru **__estava todo feliz por ter feito hidratação nos cabelos, saltitava sorridente que nem um macaco aloprado, mas acabou tropeçando na pedrinha._

_- Cruzeeesss... Que dorzinha horríveeeellll! Assim você danifica meu pezinho lindo. Pedrinha assassina!_

Orochimaru nunca deixa de ser a bicha até diante de um tropeço. Dá-lhe, Orobiba!

* * *

_**Hidan **__caminhava sozinho pela mata, irritou-se com Kakuzu por ter lhe deixado pra trás. Tropicou na pedra, aquilo conseguiu deixá-lo mais nervoso do que já estava._

_- Sua pedra fudida! Lazarenta! – Com a foice, estraçalhou a coitadinha da pedra – Vai visitar o cão que te carrega! Arrombada!_

Calminha, Hidan. Não precisava tanto, mas isso já era esperado vindo dele, o famoso Akatsuki boca suja. Por favor, crianças, não falem esses palavrões.

* * *

_**Deidara**__, no tédio, apenas moldurava seus pássaros e lançava em qualquer lugar da mata. Como não bastasse nosso querido loiro tropeçou na pedrinha, a dor aguda foi tanta que começou a tacar os pássaros na pedrinha até ela virar pó._

_- Art is a bang!_

Já sei! Vocês queriam que Deidara lançasse um cs5 na coitada, porra gente! É só uma pedrinha medíocre! Só porque ela vive arrancando nossas unhas e tampões não significa que temos que dar um fim nela, mas cá entre nós, essa desgramada com certeza sabe causar estragados e dores devastadores.

* * *

Bom, judiamos muito da pedrinha, ela foi cortada, queimada até virar pó, estraçalhada, engolida por um tubarão, sem falar dos inúmeros chutes. Pessoal, vida de pedra não é fácil, vamos deixar a danadinha em paz agora. Bye! Bye! E até a próxima!

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Prontinho, postado. Em breve escrevo sobre mais personagens, mas isso vai depender de vocês, se gostaram ou não da fanfic, caso queira deixar o nome do personagem que quer ver sofrer diante dessa pedrinha, é só dizer que farei o possível para torturá-lo rsrs.  
Que tal uma review, ajuda muito na hora de escrever.  
Kissus a todos e obrigada por ler! ^^


End file.
